


SSBHM

by PointySpoon



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Blubber - Freeform, Eating, Fat - Freeform, Mirror Universe, Other, Stuffing, Tummy fat, Weight Gain, bhm, ssbhm, stretchmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/PointySpoon
Summary: This was my first contribution to the WG community back in 2011, so it's a little shakey. I posted it origionally on the DIMS board when it was still the infamous Dims forums.I was going for a super stuffer type idea, but I sort of lost track of it. When I found it I just posted it. I honestly don't remember who it was supposed to be about or what the setup was. I might rework it later. For now I'm content to just post it and see what happens. It garnered 7,990 views since I posted it, the majority being immediately after. It blows my mind.





	SSBHM

He feels his hand sink into something soft. The warmth of it comforts him as he buries his hand deeper into what feels like a bouncy pillow. He likes the way it instantly fills his hand with an odd squishyness. Part of him feels as if he is being weighed down, and that gravity was working against him as he laid there. He could feel his entire body to wobble with the slightest movement. As he comes to consciousness, he realizes it was just his belly and side fat jiggling him awake. The thought of finally being that fat was exiting to him, leaving him somewhat aroused.

He yawns and rubs his 80-inch tummy just as he feels a rumble. As it slows down, his stomach cramps tightly begging for food. Near his bed he finds a box of doughnuts that he didn't finish the night before. He tells himself he shouldn't have fallen asleep until he ate all of it. Then he saw the floor by the nightstand. He had eaten four other boxes and his entire birthday cake. Suddenly he understood, although part of him still regretted it. 

With his leftover doughnuts in hand, he gets up and waddles over to his full length mirror. Every step causes waves to flow over his massive body. He feels a sudden tingle in his already erect lower regions and almost falls to the floor. He catches himself and stands in front of his mirror. 

He watches himself eat as he checks his body out. He shakes the sides in unison and watches all the jiggles. Those moments are among his favorites. Jiggles like these remind him just how massive he has become. He feels that tingle again as he shakes, this time squishing his hands deep into his belly. He presses his hands together, forcing his gut to compress in the front. He comes close to lacing his pudgy fingers, but his flabby belly just won't allow it anymore. His skin shows signs of his tremendous growth. These are a collection of his; each one records a huge meal that took hours to finish and that doubtlessly added pounds to his already sizable frame. Red and pink stretch marks run up and down his massive love handles, some older and some more recently earned. He saw a few that he didn't recognize, likely formed the night before. 

He turns to his side and traces the rolls on his ribs. It tickles when he feels a crease; the skin is so flabby it covers his third knuckle. He takes a roll into his hand and squeezes it. His hand is too small to hold all of it, and the remainder creases below his fingers. He hasn't felt or seen his ribs in some time. He finishes his last two doughnuts and uses both hands to lift his hefty gut several inches. There's so much space underneath he can easily rub the underside. He drops it, causing him to grunt, then moan softly to himself. His belly almost defies gravity, bulging far outward and only slightly downward. He shakes his body from side to side to watch it wobble. He loved how he could feel it everywhere at once. It was like an earthquake localized in his abdomen. He took a moment to admire his bellybutton. It has gotten so deep that he has trouble getting his finger all the way down into it once he gets his hand far enough around his blubbery tummy.

Suddenly that rumble returns, but much worse than before. He rubs his tummy in failed attempt to comfort it on his way to the kitchen. He notices that his legs feel heavier than the day before. He also remembers spending all of that day celebrating his birthday. He must have spent four hundred dollars on food. He started dinner around lunchtime. His favorite buffet was filled with delicious calorie-loaded entrees. He always made a point to sample every cart one by one, being careful not to miss a single dish. He beat his old record of ten plates. By the time he got to number twelve he was stuffed. His t-shirt was lifted just enough for his belly button to peek out. The elastic of his sweats was stretched to its limit, slightly digging into his supple flesh. His blubber bulged so far all around that his waistband wasn't visible. He sat there for a moment drinking his soda while he admired how his girth couldn't fully fit in his booth. His bellybutton pressed against the table when he sat back. After a long moment, and a large belch, he slowly turned to leave. It was difficult with the weight of his incredible feast pulling him down, but he managed to slowly waddle out of the restaurant,

When he got home it was time for dessert. He spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night finishing his gorge with the most fattening sweets, like ice cream (with all the toppings), double chocolate fudge cake, strawberry cheese cake topped with whipped cream covered strawberries and kiwi, and of coarse, (almost) five boxes of doughnuts of all sorts. Eventually, with only a few doughnuts left, he just couldn't continue. The skin around his side rolls felt tight and his stomach hurt. He felt like he was high on some unearthly drug, half in his body and half out. He couldn't move any part of his body without immense effort. His t-shirt now only barely covered his large breasts, pulled tight around them. He was so bloated he could actually hug himself. His hands stopped about an inch before his naval on both sides. He could feel his member stabbing the underside of his gigantic tummy, but he didn't have the strength to move his arms, much less touch himself. He was light headed and the room seemed to spin for just a moment as he fell into a nearly unconscious sleep. Indeed, he was up late last night packing his fat belly with his favorite sugary confections.


End file.
